Fused Affection
by Shooting Star Ships
Summary: AU where Gems don't die from giving birth. Follow along as we look at a broken relationship between two colleagues and how a hybrid brought them closer than ever.
1. Pearl

She was young, dumb, and in love. But now, she had matured from the years.

Pearl often took the time to reflect when everyone retired for the evening. It was a time of peace, quiet, and great secrecy. Nobody bothered anyone around this time, rather just keeping to themselves and do whatever in private. Amethyst would either go out at night, or just take the extra hours to relax in her room. Garnet did…whatever Garnet does (Pearl wasn't all too sure what she did in her private time). Rose… she couldn't honestly care less about what the head of their little outfit did with her private life. Without Greg, she used her time to focus her attention on training her son for the massive power of the Diamond Authority. But, ever since that whole debacle between Steven and White Diamond, there was really no real reason for training unless it was out of sheer boredom. Steven, well, he slept soundly in his bed, as always. So, where did that leave Pearl? Staring at her baby as he was at his most peaceful, and vulnerable. She knows that he asked her countless times to not watch him sleep, but she always felt herself get drawn back to his side, as drool fell from his lips. She would just stare at him and think. Thoughts scrolled through her mind as she gazed at the champion of Earth. Like that day with the sword. She just wanted Rose to see how much she truly admired her. She asked for Steven's help and he agreed by gathering the remaining pieces of Rose's signature blade. She didn't let the fact that Rose never mentioned Lion to her in the past deter her, but persevered as she brought the pink-haired diamond her sheathed weapon. She confessed to her again that evening in the living room in front of everyone. She didn't what to expect, but when Rose simply congratulated her on finding the weapon after she misplaced it, her sensitive heart broke for the final time and at that moment she glared at her superior with hatred.

"Why couldn't you love me, Rose?"

"Pearl, please… not right now."

"Then when? When will you see me as more than just a Pearl? You used to tell me that I was special. That I was vital. But now, after all that we been through together, over the centuries we spent together, I seem to play second to everything. Do I even matter anymore, or did you just tell me that, just so I help you?" A tear surfaced in her eye as she stared down at the pink blade.

"Pearl." She said with an annoyed sigh. "Through thick and thin, you have showed a great deal of love and admiration for my ideas and goals. And for that, I thank you." Everyone was waiting on the inevitable "but" that was about to come. "However, now that I have a son to raise and teach in the ways of, how the humans say, 'fighting the good fight' against Homeworld. Understand, priorities change, Pearl. You just lost viability in a sense. It's not your fault, you're a… decent fighter. And your loyalty holds no bounds. Pearl, I appreciate how hard you try to please me, but you trying to make our team a bit too personal. I'm going to make this clear; I don't love you. You're my soldier, and possibly a good friend. You do still serve a purpose; protecting the life on this planet. And with your drive, I expect nothing less. It's just the nature of the business. Sorry." Rose walked towards her door with her son in tow.

Garnet and Amethyst fell into a silent agreement. While harsh, they couldn't deny the fact that was how Rose saw her friends. And honestly, it was how they saw her as well. In a way, this was more of a reality check for Pearl in their eyes. But in her eyes, this was betrayal, and two could play at her game.

"I hate you, Pink Diamond." Pearl said somberly, causing Rose to immediately stop in her tracks. All eyes widen and fell on their leader. A small chuckle grew in her throat. "Heh. Yeah, I really hate you, My Diamond."

_'Damn her!'_ "Pearl, you better not…" She refused to face her.

"How could you do this to me? I loved you. I gave up my life for yours, countless times over, and you have yet to acknowledge my worth. Was not shattering that poor Quartz soldier in your stead enough?! Was joining your rebellion against your sisters not enough for you?! Was holding this dark secret, for all these damn years not enough for a simple 'thank you'?! Well, I'm done waiting on you. I'm not doing your dirty work. I'm done with your fucking bullshit, Pink Diamond. I lost friends over you. I gave you myself as a tool of your choosing, and after all that you still couldn't muster a simple response to my numerous confessions?! I really wish you got shattered that day!" And without need for a response she left through the Warp Pad, taking the Pink Claymore with her.

It's wasn't long before Garnet put the pieces together and deduced the meaning of Pearl's anger. Without a word, Amethyst and she left to their respective dwellings. Pink was now exposed.

"Mom, what did Pearl mean by all that?" A revengeful sigh left her lips and she pat the boy's head.

"It's just a phase, Steven. She'll get over it." She left to her own room, possibly thinking of a way to explain this mess.

"I think you're pretty great." That was the first time she ever heard that, and the best part was that she didn't have to do anything special, just be herself. Rose was never the one to comfort Pearl through her breakdowns, instead opting to just let her work out her issues. But with Steven, he was always there. He seemed to want the best for everyone, always making time for each individual. But even so, she felt special in his eyes. Although he was young, he seemed to be quite understanding, even more so than herself. He taught her that she was strong on her own, and by her own merit was worth more than Rose's respect and attention. Pearl decided, at that moment, that it was time she picked a new leader for herself. Although Steven didn't know it yet, she was going to train him to be just that.

_'You are not like her.'_ She cried in his arms. _'But I think you're pretty great too.'_

She returned to the present day, and still he slept in peace. Pearl continued to watch her leader and best friend lay there on the bed. She found her wanting to join him at times, but decided against it, in fear of ruining his serenity. Plus, she would have slept anyway, just continued to gaze at the young lad. Was it wrong to do this? To simply hold high regard of a boy who senior by centuries, was it the cause of her actions? Steven was more than just leader, or support. He was her family, her baby. No one could replace him, and nothing would change. She does everything anything he ask of her with the best of her ability, and even if she fails, he would appreciate her for trying. Mistakes were "happy accidents," he liked to say.

Her gem shined dimly in the night and out came a holo-image.

_"Pearl, I think our work here is done."_

_"Put your clothes on, Steven."_

_..._

_"GAH! You will remove that this instant!"_

_…_

_"Wait wait wait. I wrote some jokes! - Why did Pearl throw butter out the window?"_

_"I never did that. Steven, are you telling lies?"_

_…_

_"Well, if you ever want to see a demonstration of proper sword techniques, I'd be happy to show you."_

_…_

_"There's a lot you don't know about Gems, Steven."_

_…_

_"You know, I think I'd rather be on Earth."_

_"With Me!"_

_"Yeah. With you."_

_…_

_"You know this crazy, right? Your status, my purpose. None of it will matter anymore."_

_…_

_"I wanted to tell you for so long."_

The light retreated into her white orb, as she caught a tear in her eye.

"I'm so happy that we met, my Steven."


	2. Rose

Rose Quartz wasn't the one to boast or gloat on her power or victories, but she wasn't exactly the fairest. After her previous identity was uncovered, Rose made a point that Steven was only to receive training from her, and her only. Obvious objections were made from the trio and ultimately shut down. It took her son begging for her to allow him to hang out with the Gems, although Rose was not happy, since that meant she still had to share her son with Pearl. It was her fault that she wasn't exposed in the first place, Rose surmised. All for some petty crush. What made matters worse is that Steven to choose them over her, his own mother. When they weren't training, he would travel around with his friends. Any free moment he had, he would spend it laughing, smiling, and being the happiest she has ever since them. Rose, however, would sit in her room, recreating magical moments of her days on Earth. From the vast scenes from her exploration of the world to moments she settled down here in Beach City, and every step of the way was her Steven, and the was no HomeWorld, no wars, and especially no Pearls. She longed for her baby. She missed him dearly. The way he laughed. She didn't care if he wanted to spend time with those clods, she was his mother, which meant she had superiority over everything in his life, right? It's was the one thing that Rose loved about her room. Here, nothing outside matters, and it was here she could confide in her creation.

"I'm sorry, Steven." She said as she cradled him in her arms. "I didn't mean to drive you away."

"It's okay mom. You know I could never hold any against you. You're perfect even when in it comes, you're your flaws."

"Steven; was it wrong? I just… I just wanted to get away. To be free from the stress, responsibility, the demanding load of standard placed on me a Diamond. Was it so wrong to ruin a few lives, if in the end everything worked out?"

"No. If you achieved the desired results then anything done should be noted, but it ultimately doesn't matter grand scheme of things. However, morally it was terrible to sacrifice most of your kind, for the sake of an unknown species. Really, it's how ever you see it. Tell me, do you believe you made the right decision?"

Rose pondered silently. She had a lot of thoughts that swam around in her mind, but when she looked at him, she knew what her heart wanted to say. "At the time, I was impatience. Reckless. I couldn't wait for my Sisters to see reason. I hated them for not see me as something more than a symbol of power and tyranny. When I faked my death, I didn't do it so I could get away, I did because I couldn't face the thought of fighting my own kind as myself. Rose Quartz was a way out. I could hide behind it and no worry about how my family saw me. But now, that my secret has been revealed, I'm scared. I'm scared because I know what I did wasn't right. Because I know that my former friends would never forgive me for what I did, because I don't forgive me for what I caused. That's why I need you, Steven. You stay not because I said to, but because you love me. As my son. I cherish that about you. I don't have to worry about anything when I comes to you. You're strong, compassionate, and you try to do right for both parties. Nothing can change that about you, not even my sins. I love you, Steven. More than I loved Greg. But he's gone, and you are all that I have left to comfort me." Bitterly, she wept.

The child in her arms smiled with content and began fading into clouds of pink smoke and glitter. "Perhaps it's best you say this thing to him." It said as it faded away.

Driving Rose was two things; the instinct to love and protect her friends, and the love she held for her son. Maybe that's why when the scythe reaped her in two, she looked at her son, and cracked a smile.

"_Everybody always tells me how great Mom was. I just don't feel like I can ever measure up to her."_

'_You became more than I could have ever imagined being. You'll continue to make them proud.'_

"_This is how I want you to be, but I don't know if this is who you really are."_

'_I wish I could've been more.'_

"_I thought you'd never want to hurt anyone! You hurt everyone! How could you just leave Garnet, and Amethyst and Pearl, and-and Dad?! They don't know what to do without you! Maybe they didn't matter to you as much as hiding the mess you made! And that's why I'm here, isn't it?! Did you just make me so you just wouldn't have to deal with your mistakes?!"_

'_I'm… sorry, my son.'_

"Steven! Fight for life on the planet Earth. Defend all human beings, even the ones you don't understand. Believe in love that is out of anyone's control. And then risk everything for it! These are the words of my Manifesto. Hold me to my words." And with that, she popped out of reality.

One could say that Spinel single handedly reduced the leader of the Crystal Gems to a mere vessel of her former self. In one swift act, she had reverted the leader of the greatest (if not the only) rebellion in HomeWorld history into a broken shell. It was the most devastating move anyone has ever made against the team, and a good majority felt it was a fair dose of karma for the affected.


	3. Pink and Steven

He steeled himself before he entered the room. It was always difficult for him to walk in with a neutral expression.

"Hello there, Steven." Pink smiled at her routine visitor. "Is it that time of day already?"

A heavy sigh left his lips. "Yeah. How are you holding up here?" He sat down in front of the giant woman. Although he held back his emotions, Pink could sense that he was in turmoil.

"I'm fine, but I'm more concern about you, darling. You seem more despondent."

"I'm fine. I'm just worn out from… things."

"Oh. So, we are going to do today?"

With a heavy sigh, the pink cloud began into thin into a deep white fog, surrounding the two being. The room was so encased there was hardly any ray of light able to penetrate the haze. Steven concentrated intensively as his diamond glowed brightly, bathing the heavy mist into a vivid pink light. Pink was in awe as she starred at the hybrid across from her. She felt the aura emanating from him, oddly warming her. Pink noticed a rhythmic sensation stemming from herself and saw that her own gemstone was pulsating with a fainter shine.

The fog suddenly swirled around the duo, powerful winds blowing against that sea of pink-washed vapor. Their hair followed the air streaming about, spooking Pink in a small degree.

"Steven, what's going on?"

Steven, still focused on the task at hand, as if the world around them didn't exist. With his eyelids becoming more relaxed, he finally spoke. "Tell me, Pink…" The clouds rolled away, leaving them sitting in an open field. The Sun shined through crystal clear skies, as birds sung songs through the windless Jetstream above. Pink rubbed her hands over the ground, and slowly, flowers bloomed trailing her delicate fingers. She admired the pink petal of the roses that follow her digits mindlessly over the Earth. "…what if I told you that this what the world was like outside this room? Things constantly growing, maturing and developing." The diamond bathe in the warm air, admiring to landscape that had been created. "This world greatest quality is that is one of few that can support life, especially at this magnitude." Steven took at glance at his mother. She seems like a baby in a sandbox for the first time. Petting a dove that landed on her shoulder, it was obvious that Pink began to lose focus on what he was saying. He could tell that she was completely lost on what he was saying. A tear fell from his eye, and, with a heavy sigh, he continued. "At a time, this world was yours."

"Really?" She said in disbelief.

"Yes, and this is merely a fraction of what it could hold. There are millions of other things see. Even place undiscovered, thousands of secrets this place holds. They too belonged to you."

Pink tried to process this information. Thousands upon thousands of wonders laid beyond the door to this room, and she had ownership over all it. "Then why am I here, Steven?"

Steven's eyes closed once more. "What do you know…" Instantaneously, the room turned black, only for an eclipsed sun to appear in the sky, casting a dim light over them, relieving the once lush field was now reduced a scorched, barren wasteland. Weapons of many variety plunged into the Earth's crust, and scattered gemstones without shine nor luster, some even cracked or shattered, littered to ground. Fires of an endless spectrum burned away what remained of the meadow. Ravens flew erratically, cawing an ear-piercing melody. A very frighten Pink Diamond looked in an unblinking horror at the demise. "…War?" He said in an empty tone.

"War?!"

Silhouettes began to fight into background, shouting and the sounds of warriors clashing crashed throughout the room. Some were like modern day Goliaths, smashing through their enemies' defenses with almost relative ease. Others weren't as built but commanded the elementals themselves to cause destruction equal to, if not greater than, the golems. Ships bombed and decimated fortress and left craters in their wake. The planet was upheaved under the pressure of the on slot. The most horrifying thing about the whole ordeal is the area completely devoid of life. "War is what happens when communication fails."

"I-I don't understand."

"It all began with you." He paused giving her time to digest this but didn't give her time to retort. "This was a war where eras clashed, over fate of the planet you grew to love. You willingly denounced your own kind to protect this precious world. However, you were willing to sacrifice many sheep to the slaughter. Rams to the altar. You threw many to the wolfs." A blue figure flew from behind him, wings of water frantically flapping to the heavens. Her teardrop gemstone glowed, leaving a trail of neon blue in the dark. "Even angels fell to this war." Teal chains rose from a liquid Earth and latched themselves to her, slowly dragging her back down to the ground. The struggling only made more tragic as she was overtaken by the ground. A giant tiger of orange light pounced from behind Steven, tackling Pink and pinning her to the barren ground. But rather than rip at her, it focused on her feature. Slowly, molten tears welt up in its eyes. "Loyalty no longer held any meaning. Many came out with heavy wounds to their pride." Pink looked closer, discovered the gem in place of its nose was crack, as well as its paws was slashed. Before she could help, it roared, shaking the world around it before leaping behind Steven disappearing. A princess cloaked in white stood at the edge of battlefield. She raised a dagger to sky and gave battle cry worthy of a warlord. "Pure hearts were no match to weight of a blade." With one swift motion, she plunged the knife through her porcelain crown. Blue blood trailed down her face, yet she seemed unfazed by her injury. Suddenly, she appeared front Pink, who was unable to look away. The maiden stood silently for a moment before reaching out to her. The large woman cautiously mirrored her.

"Does this satisfy you, my love?"

Before Pink was able to reach her, she fell dead on the floor, her eyes never leaving her subject. "In the end, what are we left with? An angel, who was casted out in the sea of depression. A courageous beast, who was too prideful to let her wounds be her undoing. A fragile being, who would end up sacrificing herself to please to one she loved. These aren't half the tragedies you have caused, but I felt these were the most effective."

"I- I didn't know…"

"THAT'S NOT AN EXCUSE FOR MASS GENOCIDE!"

Pink was on verge of tears. She didn't know what to say, what to do. She was responsible for a war the destroyed millions of lives, all for her own gain. "I'm... sorry…" It was all she could muster.

"It takes more than words, Pink. You must understand the weight of the decisions you made are still in affect to this day. And until you can truly see that, I can't let you out of this room."

With that, the room return to normal, nothing from the paradise lost remained. Pink cradled the young man in her embrace. He remained stiff, resisting the urge to reciprocate. After a few moments, he took his leave.

Pearl was waiting for him at the door. "How do you feel?"

"I don't know?"

She gathered him in her arms. "It's okay to cry, Steven." She placed a motherly kiss on his forehead.

He tried so hard to prove her wrong.

Pearl laid in the bed, awake as he slept. Steven's breathing was slow and silent. Pearl looked at him, and silently apologized for the weight he held on his shoulders. Maybe in a different life, things wouldn't be like this. Perhaps there was something she could do. But for now, it was probably best she left him for the evening. She sat up on the bed and headed to her room.

"Pearl… don't leave." He said. There wasn't a hint of sleep in his voice.

Pearl, with sad grin, return to his side. "Certainly Steven." She returns to her spot and laid herself against his frame. Steven didn't mind in the slightest. He found himself watching her slowly drift away. Her gem began to glow, and through her projection, he watched her friend at play in her mind. He stroked her hair, and suddenly she was dreaming of him. Through her, they danced and sang songs. It was probably the biggest smile he had seen on her face in a while. He kissed her on her gem before he cuddled up to her.

"Sweet dreams, my best friend."


	4. Pink and Pearl

"Do you really have to go, Pearl?"

Her porcelain skin glistened as she stepped out of the shower. She was hoping that Selene didn't awaken from her slumber. It only made leaving hard.

"Yes." Pearl found interest in the black towel in her hands. She pretended to take great interest in the intricate fibers, and how they were laced through one another. Fusion, more or less, followed the same principle, but more at a deeper level. While there were physical changes, the process melded individuals into one person, or as Garnet like to put it, an experience. When many come together to achieve a common goal, or share a drive, only then many two or more fuse. It not only strengthened them, but their bond as well. A Union. Pearl remembered the times she had fused with her friends. Rainbow Quartz stuck with her the most. It was probably the closest she would ever get to Rose in her life, and while it was nice, it left her vulnerable. All her thoughts, emotions, secrets, were an open book to her partner. There was an unspoken layer of trust that was involved with Fusion, and how easily such a barrier could be broken. She would never forget how guilty she was of this. Sex was the closest thing humans had to Fusion, so why didn't she feel anything deeper than physical pleasure whenever she was with Selene?

"Come back to bed, Pearl. It's cold under these sheets."

Her eyes were as alluring as ever, yet they lost their luster too long ago. "I really shouldn't." Pearl's naked body brighten as her clothes reformed. "There's someone I need to attend to." Pearl turned towards the mirror and brushes her hair in place. She wanted to look her best for today. She was so focused on her hair; she neglected the arms that snake over her shoulders. Selene's lips trailed her neck. They were soft, and they tingled slightly.

"You sure you can't stay for another hour? You know I get lonely when you aren't around." Her breast pressed against the back and didn't take a genius to know she didn't bother to put on a robe. Her breath was warm, and it caused Pearl to inwardly cringe. She could remember a time when she doted Selene and crave her attention. But now, she found that she herself becoming emotionally distant from her lover.

"I'm sure."

"There's someone else isn't there?" Her kisses somewhat slowed to a small degree.

"Yes." She said bluntly, almost without care. "I've fallen for someone else."

"…"

"I'm sorry."

"What's their name?"

"You know I can't tell you that."

Selene kisses became stronger, and Pearl could feel the lip-ring cool metal touch her skin. "Please, tell who stole your heart."

"No."

"Why?!"

"Because even if I told you, there's no way you could do any to him."

"He. I thought you liked girls. I thought you liked me." Her kisses became more frantic, and sloppy. Pearl didn't pity her desperation with so much as a twitch.

"I changed my mind. My heart beats for someone else. Someone… better."

Selene's world stopped with a screeching halt.

Selene was silent for a moment, and held Pearl, her head buried in the crook of her neck. She could feel her form shake as she rocked back and forth. Her neck became wet with salty tears. A kiss was planted on her strawberry-blonde hair, and could feel the heavy breathing of her soon-to-be ex. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No Selene. It's not you. It's -."

"You better not. I'm refuse such a cliché excuse. If it's my fault, then just say it. I don't want to lose you over something I can fix Pearl."

Pearl sighed and stared at the brush in her hands. Pearl surprised her by hugging her and pushed her down on the bed. Selene wanted to speak but was silenced by a wave of a finger. Pearl ran her tongue across neck, causing a moan to rise from her lips. Pearl tap-walked her fingers up to her bosom, slightly swirling her index on Selene's areola. "This will be our last dance. It's only fair that I give you an encore before I close the curtain on our relationship." Pearl cupped her face and pulled her into a deep kiss. Selene eyes closed and she silently cried into the exchange.

_I'm sorry, Selene. You got remind me too much of her. And I need to move on.'_

"Pearl! You're back." Steven said running up to her, embracing tightly. "I was kinda worried when you didn't come home this morning."

"I'm sorry Steven. I went to see Selene and it took longer than I hope it would."

"Oh." A crimson streak marked both his cheeks. "How are things?"

"We… separated."

"Oh. I'm… sorry to hear that, Pearl." Steven felt a tinge of guilt since that wasn't entirely true. "Are you going to be alright?" He took hold of her polished hand, and they both felt the air between them grow heavy.

"Of course, I will Steven. After all, I have you if I'm ever in need of comfort." She eyed him lovingly, and it barely registered in Steven's mind. But rather than feel confused, he shied away a glance. "You've always been my baby, you know that?"

"Y-yeah."

"Always there when you needed me. And vice versa."

"I suppose your right about that. I'd always have your back. You're closer than family to me." That last part kinda just came out, but Pearl took it, nonetheless.

"I'm happy that we shared the same sentiments." Pearl's grip seemed to tighten, ever so slightly. Steven responded in kind, finding to the courage to look the maiden. Her blue blush made her more appealing, he thought.

"The truth is, I grown more attached to you as the years gone by. I stop think of you as a fighter, or tutor, or hell even a mother. I came to see you as you, Pearl."

"And I have came to a great understanding. A revelation of sorts. You're just a replace of Rose, Steven. I'm sorry if I have before made you feel that way about things. As the years gone by, you matured in a man of your own caliber. A Diamond of your making. You showed me things that I could've never dreamt of doing or becoming. You gave strength Steven, and for that I thank you. I swore that nothing would prevent me from serving you in any way I can. Not because you my leader." Pearl placed a thumb on his red cheeks, stroking the thin skin with delicate care. "It's because I love you Steven."

"Pearl…" Steven stared at her in awe. It wasn't the first time he heard her said that to him. It was a common phrase among Steven and his pals. SO why did it feel so much different now, when she said? "…I love you too."

Pearl pulled the young man into a hug, rocking them in each other's arms.

"Steven, are you ready to go?!" A voice called from the screen door, surprising the two, who seem to have fallen asleep against each other. The blush brightened over them both and they looked back each other, a small giggle being shared.

"I'm guessing you had plans today?"

"Yeah. Connie wanted to hang out today. Old Jam Buddy time."

"Well, you know better than keep a woman waiting."

Steven pulled himself back into her form. "Give me a few more seconds. I want to blush to die down."

"Take as much as you need, Steven."

'_I'm glad we are sort out Steven. Maybe we could be…'_

Pearl skated down her waterfall, gracefully landing on top of the water of one of many pools. She rushed to one of the caves. She didn't intend to stay long. Once she arrived at crystal pipe, she rode down the shaft and hopped off once the sense changed to Steven's room. She didn't where to start, but once she heard a voice off in distance, she speeded off in that direction.

"Princess?" Pink stared at her in wonder.

"What are you talking about, Pink?"

"Oh, um it's nothing. Who are you, little one?"

"I'm Pearl. I… used to belong to you. I fought alongside you during the war."

"Oh. I'm sorry for what I done. I don't expect you to forgive me for what I have done to you and everyone, but I honestly understand why it's best that I never leave this place. That way, I can't hurt anyone."

"It's fine. I forgive you."

"R-really you do?!"

"Yeah. I realized a long time ago that it's a waste of time to hold a grudge against you."

"Oh. Well, at least you don't hate me."

"I take it that Steven isn't necessarily fond of you."

"He just plain hates me, Pearl. He yelled at me. And I can't blame him for that either. I hate me."

"You shouldn't hate yourself, Pink. Sure, you made a colossal error that effected the lives of many creatures, organic and inorganic alike. But I can tell that you genuinely understand your faults and I can see that you want to correct your mistake. You showed me at least that you do recognized that consequences of your actions."

'_Bravo Steven. You never cease to amaze me.'_

"Thank you Pearl. I only wish Steven saw what you see in me."

"If you want to show him that you truly understand, I know what you have to do."

"Anything. If it meant that he wouldn't be anger with me, I'll do whatever it takes."

"You would have to die."

"…"

"Metaphorically, of course."

"Oh! Thank Goodness."

"But to do so, you can't exist per se. Think of this as turning a new leaf. But, at the end of the day, Steven does need you, Pink. Just as you are. You part in this is critical."

Pink takes Pearl's hand, unable to fully look the smaller woman in the eye.

"Then, I give take myself out, and become anew with you, would I come back to your good grace? Could you learn to love me once more, princess?"

With a heavy sigh, Pearl's gem brightens, and Pink's responded in kind.

"No. Nothing you could do would fully make up for the countless lives that were unhinged and impacted by your actions. But, giving up your body to help Steven is a great. Beside..."

Pearl's word started to fade as the two were now longer there, but Amazonian woman of impeccable beauty stood within a cloak on rainbow light.

"...there's someone who has our heart already."


	5. Steven and Connie

"Are you sure it's alright for me to be here while your parents are at work? You know how strict your mom can be about… well… me sometimes." Steven didn't feel all that comfortable about being inside Connie's room without her parent's knowledge. They had just come to tolerant and understand his "shenanigans." They toned down the restrictions on their daughter, believing after having, quote-unquote, _helped _in the stopping of a galactic war from destroying the world as they knew it. Their daughter was very mature for her age. That, and the strong good nature of her best, and mostly the only one she would consider true, friend, the Doctor felt that Connie deserved more than enough trust. To a certain degree.

"Relax Steven. My mom trusts you. Since you, you know, save the world and junk. Besides, my parents won't be back for at least a few hours. So, don't worry so much." Steven would have caught the infectious joy that laced her tone if he wasn't so nervous about being in here. He's used to going in-between the gems' room, as well as them entering his room unannounced, which has let to some awkward moments. But never have he felt so uneasy to be in someone else's dwelling. Not even the Lars Incident could compare to the odd feeling he got sitting on her bed waiting for her to get back from the bathroom. He was careful not to touch anything, nor look at any one item for more than a couple seconds. Not because he feared messing up anything. Rather, he didn't want to seem like some sort of weirdo. A little spook came in the form of a brown hand gently lapping over his, getting a little jump out of him. "Would you relax? Everything's going to be fine."

The scent of mint was heavy on her breath, giving a nice icy feel to the skin, although her warm breath brought a nice shade of red to his cheek. "O-okay. I'm sorry. I guess I'm more than a little nervous about being in here is all. It's kinda dumb."

"Of course, you Silly Billy. Besides Jam Buddy…" Connie scooted closer to his side, wrapping her arms over his shoulders, hanging off his neck. "…you got me." She almost whispered it into his ear.

"Thanks Connie. You've been a really nice hostess."

"Then about to be a better one, because I got a surprise for you."

"O-oh do ya now?"

"Yep, something special. Just. For. You~."

"Oh, well let's see it."

"Ah-Ah, Ah!" She playful wagged of her finger. "You got to close your eyes, eager beaver."

"Okay." Steven rested his back against the baseboard and covered his face. He felt Connie shift around on the bed and could hear the feint sounds of cloth being shuffled about.

"A-are your eyes closed? L-like really tight?" The hint of fear that laced her voice was odd given the bravado she displayed just seconds ago.

"Yes. I got them covered them super good."

"And you aren't peeping through your fingers. R-right?"

"Yes Connie. I'm not peeping."

"How many fingers am I holding up?"

"Connie?!" He tried to hide the annoyance in his voice.

"I'm sorry. I just w-wanted to make sure. _Okay Connie. You can do this. Just do it. It's only Steven. He won't judge you. Just let him see."_

"Connie? You are talking aloud."

"Oh my God…" Connie began to tear up. She clutched the sheets, fighting the urge to make herself vocal, as small hiccups and sniffles broke through. "I'm making a fool of myself. How embarrassing. You make me do stuff like this. You make me venture outside my comfort zone. Yet, I always seem to fall flat on my face. In over my head. Whenever I'm with you Steven, I feel lost. Like I don't belong. Like I shouldn't be doing things with you guys. But, at the same time, you made me stronger. You awaken a hidden strength in me. You were my first friend. Now, you're my best friend. We've fused countless times before, and whenever we do, I feel us growing closer. I never felt the way I do about you for anyone else. And I wish I was stronger than I'm being now." The bed creaked as Connie crawled hesitantly towards the hybrid. She reached out, with a shaking hand resting on his chest, she sat upon his lap. Steven, still eyes shut, relaxed his arms has Connie held them to her chest. A crimson blush engulfed his face, as something that made him somewhat glad his eyes were shut tight.

"C-Connie? Are you…?"

"Just hold me, Steven." She said, nuzzling her forehead against his.

Steven nervously wrapped his arms her waist, somewhat happy that she kept her sweatpants on. He felt her breasts press against his shirt. Connie, soundlessly, moaned into his neck. "Connie, w-why?"

"It's because… because I'm completely lovesick over you. You become my everything that my world revolves around. From my routines, to my interest. I even dream about you, and sometimes, I wish I never wake up. Steven…" Steven felt her curious lips hover in front of his. "…I want to be more than just your Jam Buddy. More than just a partner. More than just a friend. I want to be more. _With you." _And with that she stole his lips.

Steven saw his younger self jumping around in glee at what just transpired. He got the girl he had pined for after so many years, and part of him wished to entertain the idea of them being together forever. Connie slowly drifted away from his face and leaned back onto his lap. "Okay. You can open your eyes now." If Steven could describe what he saw when Connie had her top half exposed, it would be satisfying. Her boobs weren't _big_ parse, but it was evident that Mother Nature didn't forget about her. The vivid blush accented the melanin of her skin. She was beautiful, both inside and out. "So, what do you say? Do you want to be more with me too?"

"_Well, you know better than to keep a woman waiting." _A voice echoed in his mind. _'Yeah, you're right, Pearl.'_

"I don't feel the same." Steven begrudgingly admitted.


	6. Stevonnie

"Heh-heh. Y-you had me going there for a minute." Connie chuckles as her blush burned brighter on her skin. "You nearly gave me a heart attack." She felt his arms slip from her sides as they came to rest at his sides. Steven's face was crestfallen, eyes shadowed by his curly hair.

'_This was going to be harder than I thought.' _"Connie… I'm serious." He spoke in the driest voice he could muster.

"O-okay, the joke isn't as funny as it was the first time. It wasn't really funny the _first time._"

"It _wasn't_ a joke." Steven bringing in slightly more bass in his voice. He felt the urge to shut up and let her be, give her that happily ever after she worked so hard for, and in all honesty, she deserved it. Connie was, by far, his most loyal friend and dearest companion. They have fought tooth and nail against challenges, after challenges, and they couldn't imagine tackling them alone. From their encounters with Jasper to the Final Confrontation with White Diamond, they traveled beyond the boundaries that they believed that bind them to the lives they had before Home World's return to Earth. Connie had been by his side at his lowest moments, darkest hour, and for that he was grateful to have a friend like her in his life. So why didn't he love her beyond the threshold of friendship? Because that's where his heart laid on the matter. "I-I'm sorry Connie. But I think it's best if we remain friend honestly."

"Steven…" He didn't need to see her face to know she was deeply hurt by his rejection. "…Why? I don't get it. I thought through this entire thing. I even showered twice before you got here. I even…" Connie began mumble incoherently after that point. Steven, being the concerned one, looked up to meet the contorted face of one of his better friends. Regardless of his view on their relationship, it hurt him to see her in so much turmoil. He placed a hand on her left shoulder, gripping it slowly. "It's okay Connie. It's not your fault."

She didn't hear that, nor see the genuine care in Steven's hand. For a brief moment, she saw someone who hurt her, who was looking at them as if she was inferior. At the same time, she was exposed, both emotionally, and physically.

_**SLAP!**_

"Don't touch me!" Connie desperately covered herself, wrapping her arms across her chest. That literal slap to face was jarring. "You- You! You are a freaking idiot!" Despite her anger, she still couldn't bring herself to curse, especially at him. "How could you just say that with a straight face? You didn't seem phased by it. Does the idea of being with me disgust you so bad that you can't pretend to be phased by it?! I loved you! I _still_ freaking love you! And you, you just toy with my heart! Why?! WHY?!" She beat her hands against his chest, and he did nothing but just lay there. Tears overwhelmed his vision as she slowly stopped, only to bury herself in his body, soaking his blue shirt. Steven solemnly placed another hand upon his friend, stroking her short brunette hair. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Steven." Her anger had finally subsided.

"Shhh. It's okay Connie. I know you didn't mean to be nasty about it."

"Is it my body?"

"No. It's not your body. You're actually pretty… alluring." The crimson blushed intensified on Steven as the instinct to peek once again hit him as the image was still fresh in his mind.

"Yeah. I-I kinda figured from how your… poking me."

"Oh! I can move if you want…"

"No. Just sit there. I don't want you to leave yet."

An awkward silence enveloped the room, which stayed like an unwanted third wheel. Connie against his frame once more, listening to his heartbeat slowly in his ribcage.

_´Why can't I have you?'_

"I'm sorry I hurt your feelings, Connie. I didn't mean it. You've been a great friend to me. Hell, for a time, you were my best friend. Over the years… I grew to love you. And for a while, I developed a crush on you. I remember one time I had a dream that I was going on a date with you. Everything was in black 'n white and had an old-time charm to everything. I mean Lapis flood everything in the middle of it, but that's beside the point. Connie, what I'm trying to say is…" He lifted her face up to his, and for a few seconds, she stared back into his eyes, and saw the tears that was hidden from her view. "… You will always have a special place in my heart, that no one can ever take away."

He claimed her lips once more, bringing solace to the fight between the bread and jelly. Two parts of a beautiful friendship. But this wouldn't end Connie's love, and she wasn't the type to let go. Not when she had him in her grasp.

"I need you." Breathlessly she pleaded to her friend. She tightly grasped the collar of his jacket, pulling her lips back over his. "Please… be my first."

"Wait, Connie, I don't…"

"You're still my best friend, right?"

"Of course. We'll always be friends."

"And we're Jam Buddies?"

"Yes. We are Jam Buddies."

"I don't think so." Connie placed her hands over his own, slowly trailing them over her chest. She tried to stifle the moans that fought to be freed, but she couldn't fight the shaking and spasms that covered her body. She moved him to her love handles, skimming the brim her sweatpants. "We will always be connected Steven. We may agree to that years, but that's when we were innocent, not too wise to the bond we shared. We can't be what are classified as normal friends. Stevonnie is proof of that. We are connected, deeper than we initial thought. Even now, your gem is glowing. Your body even recognizing that I'm near and wanting us to become one. And I want the same thing. I can't have your heart. But, at least give me my first."

"Connie…" He knew there's no convincing Connie, she hit every note and read him like a book. She always had such a way with words. She always had been smarter than him, and she always would win those little debates they had about Familiars and whatnot. For once, he wanted to win one against her.

…

Steven grabbed the hem of her pants, finding she was bear and clean shaven. "I'll try not to fuse. Okay?"

"Okay. I love you Steven. You're too good to me."

"You know that we're never doing this again?"

"Yeah, but for now…" Connie slowly undo his jeans. She admired to bulge that strain against the lining of his boxer. "…let's make it last forever."

_´Pearl, if Connie can find the strength to act on her feelings, what's stopping me?'_

_**Hey guys, Star here. It's currently Halloween of 2019 as I write this, and I just wanted to wish yall a Happy Halloween. I'm going to be super busy for the first TWO WEEKS of November, which mean updates make be slow. If you like my work, I want to ask to that you would please support me on . Funding me there helps me with expenses (wi-fi, better equipment, hiring artist for better covers, etc.), and if you decide to support me there you will be receive perks, such as special placement in the Discord Server, Story Request will be more prioritized (which means that your request will work on more frequently that the stories I personally do) and other things. Just $1 donation is fine, I don't except you to do more. I ask that you consider supporting me there. Who knows? Maybe I'll start a Youtube Channel, dedicate to Fanfictions and its Genres (hopefully extending the fandoms to a broader audience).**_

_** Link below and on my Homepage. I'm Shooting Star Ships, and I hope you have a SPOOPY Hollow's Eve.**_

_**This my Support Page (user?u=5175988). Thx**_


End file.
